Different Time Different Space
by Quiet-man-writing
Summary: Alternative Universe. So what happened if Kai and Riku were alive during the eighteen hundreds? What if Diva was never locked away and used as an experiment? What if the two sets of siblings met?
1. Chapter 1

Different Time Different Space

Alternative Universe. So what happened if Kai and Riku were alive during the eighteen hundreds? What if Diva was never locked away and used as an experiment? What if the two sets of siblings met?

* * *

AN: Well it's time to make my first appearance to this section, for those who weren't familiar with my work, I'm a Humor writer – with my work is a bit on the cheeky side of things. So if you're ever in a foul mood from reading to much angst or you watch an Episode of Blood+ that made you sad, then you can turn to OniiSama here to lighten your spirits. 

Here's the Key:

**Place**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"'Someone Quoting another'"

* * *

With the untimely death of their parents Kai and Riku were to be sent to live with their Godfather, Joel. 

The brothers were packing away their possessions that they were planning on bringing with them when Riku spoke up.

"So Kai, what is Joel's mansion is like?"

"Huh, that's right you were still a baby when we visited, just like now." Kai proceeded to ruffle Riku's hair.

Batting Kai's hand away Riku asked more forcefully "I'm serious! What is Joel's mansion like?"

"It was pretty nice, but I spent most of my time outside. There were a lot of different plants and animals, you liked it too."

"What else?"

"There were these really bratty sisters. I didn't care much for them and visa-versa. They seemed to like you just fine though. But you were just a toddler; you really couldn't do much to get them angry."

"What were they like?"

"I guess bratty is an understatement. They were downright selfish and evil. One time they did something I didn't like so I threw a mud ball at one of them, it got on her dress. You know what she did? She spanked me, pretty hard too."

"Sh-She hit you?!" Riku looked like he was just told there was a mass puppy genocide.

"Yea, I didn't have any feeling in my bottom for an entire week."

Riku just gulped.

"But that was like eleven years ago. I'm sure that time mellowed them out."

Boy, was he wrong.

**The Zoo – Joel's Room**

"Joel, are we really going to have company?" Saya asked.

"Why yes. Remember Kai and Riku?"

"Wasn't that boy named Kai, I didn't like him too much." Diva said.

"Yes, he was a foul mannered child." Saya chipped in.

"Now-now, I'm sure he's changed. And besides, whether you two like it or not he's going to be here to stay. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." Diva and Saya said simultaneously.

"Good. They should be here in a few days and I expect for both of you to be on your best behavior."

**Kai and Riku's Home**

Riku had gone off to bed after hearing a few more horror stories from Kai.

**Riku's Dream**

There were to female figures both wearing identical dresses, one was red and the other was blue.

Both figures seemed to tower over the young lad.

"I want you to shine my shoes." The figure in red said as she bent down, smiling a cruel smile.

"And after that, I want you to wash my dress." The figure in blue also bent down with the same cruel smile.

"B-But-"

"Is he talking back to us?" Asked the figure in blue.

"I think so." Replied the figure in red.

And at the same time, both said as their smiles and eyes grew wider "He needs to be punished."

The figure in red pulled out a paddle.

And the figure in blue pulled out a whip.

"N-No, please don't" Riku sobbed as he tried to shield himself with his arms.

The sisters gave an evil cackle as they reached for the boy.

**Outside of Riku's Dream**

Kai was standing over Riku and had been trying to wake him up for a few minutes as it was morning and soon they had to be ready to go.

"NOOO!" Riku screamed as he shot up out of bed, head-butting Kai right in the face.

Kai stumbled backward and then fell right on his butt.

"Ouch."

"Kai, I'm so sorry!" Riku rushed over to his fallen elder brother.

"It's okay, I'm fine. But we need to be ready to go, Joel's carriage is suppose to be here soon."

"Oh, that's right!" Riku grabbed all his packed belongings and headed downstairs, forgetting about Kai.

**Outside the Brother's Home**

It had been twenty minutes when Kai and Riku saw a carriage coming towards them.

"It's time." Kai said.

When the carriage came to a stop, the coachman asked if they were the (much to their displeasure) young _boys_ he was meant to pick up. After telling him that they were indeed the young _men_ the coachman gave a hearty chuckle and let them on.

**In The Carriage**

"Kai, I'm scared." Riku said as he looked down at his hands.

Putting his arm around Riku's shoulder Kai replied "Don't be. I'll be there so nothing will go wrong."

"What about those girls you mentioned?"

"Who? Them? Like I said they've probably mellowed out by now. And if you try something with you then I can always set aside my no-fighting-girls policy." Kai gave Riku one of those reassuring grins he was so famous for.

This seemed to work.

**The Zoo – Entrance**

After the two had exited the carriage with their belongings the coachman pulled away.

An elderly man came to greet them. "It's been awhile and you two certainly gave grown."

"Hello Mr. Goldschmidt."

"My, you're much more mannered then before. I remember you use to call me 'Old Man'"

"Yea, a lots changed."

"And I see that Riku has certainly grown."

"Hello Mr. Goldschmidt."

"And well mannered as well, Saya and Diva will be pleased to hear this."

"Saya and Diva?"

"Yes, I'm sure that Kai's told you about them."

"He's just referred to them as 'Ice Queen' and the 'Fiery Bi-'"

"Riku!" Kai interrupted.

Joel laughed. "You might not want to call them those names to their faces."

"So are all the stories true?" Riku asked

"Stories?" Joel asked in return.

"Kai has told me a lot of stories about them."

"I've tried explaining to Riku that they've probably changed."

"No, they're the same as every. Oh, look. Here they come."

Riku became as stiff as a bored.

Just then Saya and Diva walked up to the three.

"Joel, who are these two?" Saya asked.

"This is Kai and Riku."

"But I remember a child and a toddler." Diva said.

"They've grown."

Kai didn't notice at first the sisters where exactly the same as before, it's like they didn't age.

Saya walked up to Kai with a frown on her face. She just stared at him.

Diva walked up to Riku and knelt down a little to look him straight in the eye. She smiled at him.

Kai returned Saya's frown with one of his own.

Riku just stood there still stiff but now with a slight blush.

Joel decided to go and get someone to help with the boys' belongings.

Just then Kai spoke. "Brat" Saya responded my slapping him across the face, causing him to fall over.

"My, you've certainly become a cutie." Diva said before she leaned forward to bring Riku into a hug. This caused the young boy to give an "Eeep."

A few minutes had passed.

Kai was sitting on the ground.

Saya was still staring at him with discontent.

Riku was still in Diva's embrace, now bright red.

And Diva with still smiling, happy with how things were.

Joel returned with a servant. Looking over at Saya and Kai, he guessed what happened. Then he looked over at Diva and Riku and saw what was going on.

Just then, Diva had released Riku and stood next to him.

"Well I guess I should show you to your rooms." Joel said as he gestured for the servant to get the boys' belongings.

Kai stood up to walk over to Joel. Saya walked off.

When Riku went to walk over to Kai and Joel, he felt someone grab his hand. It was Diva, she intertwined he fingers with his. And this caused Riku's blush to return.

**The Zoo – Hallway**

"Your rooms will be over here, right across from each other. Kai, your room is next to Saya's. While Riku, yours is next to Diva's. If you want, I'll show you two the rest of the mansion."

Taking this time Diva spoke. "I'll show Riku around!" And just then she pulled Riku away.

* * *

AN: I know I made Diva's personality different from the series but that's to be expected. Without the lousy upbringing Diva would definitely be different. 

And I'm not planning to write that much romance (If any at all), it'll be mostly comedy with some fluff, that's it.

Nothing left to say except, Review. Least ye suffer the wrath of my army of Savage Man-Eating Geckos.


	2. Fun and Games

Different Time Different Space

Chapter Two: Fun and Games.

* * *

Review Replies: 

Shinkirou – I can promise it'll be interesting.

IzanagiMikoto – About Irene, I wasn't originally planning on putting her in the story because I just didn't think about it but now that you mentioned her, I'll definitely add her in. And about Hagi, I'm still deciding how I should bring him in. I don't know if I want Lil'Hagi or Big Hagi. If I did Lil'Hagi he could help Kai with pulling pranks and thus bring down the wrath of the Fiery One.

Papapapuffy – Done.

* * *

AN: Well this is chapter two. Nuff'said.

* * *

A few days had past and things were still the same. 

Whenever Kai and Saya would see each other, they'd have a stare-down. This could last anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes or in one case, a few hours. Someone would call the other a name and no matter who started it would end with Saya inflicting physical harm upon Kai.

Riku and Diva where about the same as well, Diva would drag Riku all over the place and usually do something to make the young boy blush but that was common for him.

With Saya and Kai rooming next to each other things always got off to a _bang_.

Kai seemed to have reverted back to his childhood whenever he thought of his number one tormentor (Diva was a close second) and he'd usually pull a prank.

**Saya's Room Early Morning**

Saya was starting to come to. She could feel something on her chest and heard a peculiar noise. Slowly she opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of a giant bullfrog looking straight at her.

"AHHH!" Saya screamed, much to Kai's delight.

When Saya look up to see that her door was cracked open she walk over to see Kai standing on the other side, trying to keep from laughing.

"YOU FILTHY BRAT!!" Saya grabbed a vase from a stand next to the door, threw open said door and smashed it over Kai's head.

"Ahh! You bitch, you didn't need to do that!" Kai screamed as he rubbed this bloodied head.

"What...did you...just call...me?" Saya's eyes started to glow red (Not because of her species but because of rage). She tore the doorknob off of a door and crushed it in the palm of her hand. Being as the doorknob was made of brass this was an amazing and for Kai, frightful feat of strength.

Kai decided to run and Saya decided to follow.

All though out the mansion the sound of screaming and smashing could be heard.

**Riku's Room**

Awaking to a large crash Riku asked himself "What's going on out there."

"Sister and Kai are probably fighting again." Diva replied as she put her arms around Riku and pulled him into a hug.

"Why are you in my bed? Riku asked as he blushed.

"Because you're more comfortable than a stuffed animal." Diva said in the sweetest voice she could muster. Then she just pulled the boy closer, her breast were now pushed against the back of his neck which only made his blush brighten.

"Ah...ah...ah" Was all Riku could stammer out.

Letting out a content sigh Diva said "Anyway it's still too early to be up. Let's get some sleep."

**Garden Mid Morning**

Kai who was sporting several bumps and bruises (Each) was sitting on the grass petting a goat. When Riku walked up to him.

"Kai what happened to you?!" Riku gasped as he saw his brother for the first time that day.

"Hit wush tat hir-her-hey hitch." Kai said.

Translation: It was that fiery bitch.

Riku just gulped.

"Hay, hair's oow adow?" Kai asked.

Translation: Hey, where's your shadow?

Miraculously Riku could under stand him. This was made apparent when he replied "Joel needed to speak to her and Saya in private." Then he asked "Why is it you refer to her as 'The Ice Queen'?"

"Oow oun't ana owe." Kai said seriously.

Translation: You don't wanna know.

Riku than took a seat next to Kai.

"She seems so nice."

"Ish hehuss ee as u ang or oow." Kai said as he poked Riku in the side with his elbow.

Translation: It's because she has a thing for you.

"K-Kai!" Riku said with a blush. (Told you it was common)

"Eh eh eh eh" Kai laughed when he saw his brother blush.

**Joel's Office**

"Saya, you know that your actions were unladylike, correct?" Joel asked.

"Y-Yes but..."

"I know that he said some things but you nearly gave the lad a concussion."

"But..."

"Saya, you need to be gentler, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"With that settled there is something else I'd like to talk about. I want all four of you to participate in an interesting game."

"A game?" The sisters asked simultaneously.

"Yes, I'd like for you Saya to look for a species of plant with Riku and for you Diva to look for a special insect with Kai."

"You're sending MY Riku off with this psycho? Who knows what she'll do to him!" Diva slammed her hands on the table.

"Hey! Who are you calling the psycho?!"

"The girl that smashed a vase over the boy's head."

The sibling bickering continued.

**Garden**

Kai and Riku had just stood up and where on their way back to the mansion when Saya and Diva came up to them.

"Joel has asked us to go look for something." Saya said.

"I ope oow oun't et ossed." Kai said sarcastically.

Diva and Saya just stared at him, not knowing what he said.

"He said 'I hope you don't get lost.' He meant it sarcastically." Riku translated.

Deciding to ignore Kai, Saya walked up and grabbed Riku's arm. "Let's go." She said as she pulled the confused and frightened kid along with her.

Diva did the same with Kai but nearly pulled his arm off.

Just then Saya decided to make Diva jealous, or at least more so. Saya leaned down and staring Riku in the eye with an almost dreamy look. Just then she pulled Riku closer and turned his head sideways, then as she kept one eye looking at the boy the other was staring at Diva who had stopped to see what was going on. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Et owe ol iey il other, oow eddow-ile." Kai screamed as he tried to rush the girl.

Translation: Let go of my little brother, you pedophile!

Diva who still had a grip on Kai was now looking down at her hand. Just then the air got REALLY cold. "Let's go..." Diva's voice was as cold as the environment now.

Just then she pulled Kai off in the opposite direction.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter and it's been a few days. But I really haven't had the time. But that won't be a problem for long. Spring Break is coming up and I'll have plenty of time to continue. 

And yes the Saya kissing Riku thing was a bit odd, but that's how sibling rivalry works. Saya is definitely going to be bratty, we all know bratty Saya is fun

And no there's not going to be any real Saya/Riku shipping, though that is an interesting couple, weird but interesting. Saya just like to upset Diva and Riku is the best way.


End file.
